


Chocolate Wishes

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna opened his locker to find a single box of chocolate in it. The card read: "I'll grant you three wishes, one for each chocolate. Amor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimmy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmy_chan/gifts).



> For Mimmy_Chan (ao3).
> 
> I would like to read a fluff Tsuna/Reborn story about Valentine's Day. *grin* One of them gets a box of chocolate by someone calling himself "Amor". In the box are three pieces of chocolate and the claim these would fulfil a wish per piece. Therefore some people are really interested in getting the box.

Tsuna opened his locker to find a single box of chocolate in it. It was small brown box with a bright orange ribbon tied around it. He blinked, once, then twice, confused by its appearance. He was Dame-Tsuna, after all. He didn't receive chocolate for Valentine's Day. It just wasn't done. Kyoko normally would give him some Giri-choco, but she had already done that earlier so this box couldn't be from her.

Pulling out the card out from under the orange ribbon, Tsuna opened it up. He read, "I'll grant you three wishes, one for each chocolate. Amor." Tsuna frowned, checking the back of the card. There was nothing else written.

"Who is Amor?" Tsuna mumbled, pulling the cover off the box. Inside as promised, there was three pieces of chocolate. He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "I wished Reborn was here. He probably knows."

"Tsuna."

Startled, Tsuna spun around. "Reborn!" he yelped.

Standing behind Tsuna, was his best friend, Reborn. Arguably one of the most popular kids in the class and one of the most dangerous. All girls swooned over his looks and all the guys were envious of his academic and athletic skills. But Reborn was a loner at heart. The only friendship he seemed to maintain was the one he had with Tsuna. As a result, Tsuna was even further outcast due to jealousy, but the brunet didn't mind that much. Like everyone else in the school, Tsuna had a huge crush on Reborn.

Thankfully, Reborn was none the wiser to Tsuna's feelings. Tsuna didn't mind. Unlike his classmates, Tsuna was very much content to just be Reborn's friend. It was more than enough. In fact, it was miracle that Reborn had stuck to him for so long. Tsuna didn't dare jeopardize his friendship with Reborn.

Tsuna frowned at the large bag of chocolates that Reborn was holding. Here was proof that Reborn was one of the most popular guys in the school. There was no doubt that nearly every single girl probably tried their luck at confessing to Reborn today.

'I wish I would get chocolate like that,' Tsuna thought.

Reborn dumped the bag into Tsuna's hands. "Here," Reborn said. "Take this for you and Mama."

"Reborn!" Tsuna sputtered. That was not what he had in mind! "This is your chocolate!"

"I don't like sweets," Reborn said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Mama, on the other hand, loves chocolate."

"But," Tsuna protested. It was true that his mother loved sweets and Reborn really did adore Nana, but this was still Reborn's chocolate. 'Nooo why did I make that stupid wish?' Tsuna thought, feeling bad.

"Let's go, Tsuna," Reborn said.

They were halfway way to the intersection where they would part ways: Tsuna to the left and Reborn to the right when Tsuna looked at the large bag of chocolate and asked, "Are you sure, Reborn?"

"Yes," Reborn said. "Besides, if I'm going to get chocolate, I only want chocolate from one person."

"Yeah, I agree," Tsuna said. It would be nice to receive a lot of chocolate. If nothing else, it was proof of friendship to Tsuna. But he really didn't _need_ more chocolate.

Tsuna thought about receiving chocolate from Reborn. That was chocolate Tsuna wouldn't mind receiving. 'I wish Reborn was Amor,' he briefly thought. A happy daydream, in the privacy of his own head.

That was when Reborn kissed him. It was a light and chaste kiss, over before it ever began. Smirking, Reborn said, "One wish per chocolate piece. You're so easy to read, Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna sputtered. He flailed his arms, the bag of chocolate dropping to the ground.

"Idiot," Reborn said fondly. He picked up the bag of chocolate from the ground with one hand, grabbed Tsuna's hand with his other. "Let's get you home," he said, heading to the left.

Tsuna blushed as he squeezed Reborn's hand, delighted when Reborn squeezed back. His head spun, turning upside down on itself. He never thought this would ever happen, even in his wildest dreams. His heart beat frantically and all Tsuna deliriously could decide upon was a silly grin on his face.

"I'm still expecting my Honmei-choco on White Day, Tsuna."

"I love you, Reborn," Tsuna said softly, wanting to voice it properly.

He watched as Reborn's mouth curled into a small smile.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not really sure if I like this one. I took a lot of liberties with this prompt, trying to get the storyline to work. I hope it came out okay?
> 
>  
> 
> **General Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> Giri-Choco is obligation chocolate. Usually store bought and given to friends/coworkers/bosses/etc.
> 
> Honmei-Choco is home-made chocolate. Usually given to boyfriends/true love/etc.
> 
> Girls give chocolate on Valentine's Day. White Day happens one month after Valentine's Day and usually when boys return the favor for the chocolate they receive from the girls.


End file.
